Highschool Daze
by Aru Leonhart-Strife
Summary: Two girls are about to unleash total chaos in the highschool. beware people...beware...


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! IF I DID, IT WOULD TURN OUT TO BE YAOI PAIRINGS!! SO, NO OWN! NO SUE!!

Itachi: no, we really don't need any of your ideas for our show... so please don't sue the author...

thank you and please enjoy the fic!!

Two fraternal twins are asleep in one room. One a weird shade of blond, the other well, she changes every week. Both girls are 15 and fresh fish. (Freshmen...) Both girls were sleeping peacefully before the alarm clock next to the blond's head went off. The peace was then shattered forever... The now red-head shot up out of bed and nearly destroyed the ceiling. Blondie laid still till hte clock burst into blue-black flames. Red looked at the damned hellfire thing...literally. Red looked from her sister to the clock and back again. Leiko was red's name, and she continually repeated the process.

Aru, the older blond twin, finally got tired of having Leiko look beteen her and the clock. "Lei-chan...the clock is dead...and we have to start a new day of hell." Aru said in a slurred, sleepy voice. Everything was eeriely quite for a few seconds. Then a strangled scream suffocated the air. The screaming didn't stop until Aru stuffed a pillow in her twins mouth. "Leiko...shut the fuck up... It's to early for your screaming..." The now dead alarm clock had shown 6:30 before its untimely death. Leiko spit out the pillow feathers, "But nee-san!! It's the frist day of highschool! We're fish nee-san! FISH!!" Near the end of this rant, Aru was out of bed and heading towards Leiko with water. "If you don't stop screaming, I swear your hair will die a slow and bleachy death.(1)" This was the threat that shut her up and had her going pale.

Leiko pouted and sat on the edge of her bed as ARu went to take a shower. She sighed as the water started running and knew she was fighting a losing battle. Thousands of some-what plausible excuses not to go to school filed through her mind. Smirking sadly, Leiko shook her had knowing Aru wouldn't believe any of them. 20 minutes later, Aru walked out of the bathroom with slightly damp hair. "Go ahead imouto, school doesn't start for another 40 minutes or so. Also, which color today?" Aru said. Leiko thought for a moment, "Go with crimson and dark blue." she replied.(2)

Leiko walked into the bathroom as Aru walked over to their dresser. Aru pulled out a red pleated leather mini-skirt, a crimson tank, knee-high lace up boots, fishnet stockings, and a bra and panties. Walking to the mirror Aru brushed out her hair watching as her tips changed from blond to crimson and dark blue. Pleased with how she looked, Aru grabbed her choker and headed downstairs. About 3 minutes later, Leiko came out of the bathroom with soaking wet hair. Walking towards the closet, Leiko grabbed an replica of Aru's outfit except in a dark purple. Her tips changed from petal pink to the shade of purple like her clothes.

Both sisters were downstairs eating when Haruno, Sakura stopped by to show them to the school. "ARU! LEIKO!! Hurry up or we'll be late!!" The twins grabbed their bags and ran out the door after the pink-haired girl. Catching up a few seconds later, the twins walked next to Sakura. "Hey, Saku-chan? What's the name of the school we're about to stay at for four years?" Aru ask boredly. Sakura sighed at the question, "Assassin Highschool or the Academy as the teachers like to call it..." Aru's eyes grew slightly wide and Leiko gulped. Both girls quieted down for the rest of the walk there. By the time the three arrived, Sakura was about to kill something if anyone didn't say anything. Her wish was answered by a blond blue-eyed boy.

"Sakura-chan!! You made it! We were getting worried about you!" Naruto yelled. Sakura sighed and smiled at the noise. Aru looked the boy who addressed Sakura up and down. She noted the whiskers, slight fanged canines and pupiled eyes. Aru felt eye looking in to the back of her head. Turning around, she found two boys with blue hair and another with hair in a low ponytail staring at her with curious eyes. Leiko eyed the boys around her. 'Hott Damn. Boys be mine tonight!!' was just one of the many hentai thoughts running through her head. Aru rolled her eyes at the thought. -Keep your thoughts to yourself please, I'd really hate for them to find out about us so soon...- Leiko jumped at her sisters voice in her mind. The jump took the eyes off of Aru and landed them right on her.

Leiko growled, "Damit nee-san! I told you not to do that!" Aru raised an eyebrow at her twin. Her expression was one of bemusement. "Do what my lovely little sister?" Leiko started to fume. "LOVELY LITTLE SISTER MY ASS! You know what you did...DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!!" Leiko's growling grew louder as Aru started walking towards the school with the boys that had been staring at her. Severly miffed at being beaten, Leiko pouted and followed the four into the school. Ther rest, being confused as hell, followed Leiko to the school. Three minutes later, all of the arrived at their homeroom. (Itachi included) Sasuke growled as his brother was once again placed in his homeroom. Leiko and Aru tilted their heads in confusion looking between the two.

okay! this is the first chapter for now!! i have the second written out and all want are 4 reviews on this!! please review! for my sake and self-esteem as a writer... -gives puppy eyes-

Itachi: -looks at readers- now how can you ignore that? REVIEW!!!


End file.
